A Tragic Mistake
by ChristianDragon
Summary: One-shot. I stared at the scene before me, breathing hard as I had realized what had happened at long last. Everything happened so fast that I hadn’t realized it happened until it happened, and now here I stood, staring down at what I now no longer have.


**Wow! Now this is a story. It kind of popped into my head through inspiration by my Truth or Dares fic. I blame it all on the Mew/Celebi/Jirachi pairing people want. If you can't stand tragedy and angst, I suggest you don't read this, but even then, it's just too good not to read. R & R!**

I stared at the scene before me, breathing hard as I had realized what had happened at long last. Everything happened so fast that I hadn't realized it happened until it happened, and now here I stood, staring down upon the fairy pokemon I thought was my friend. I turned my head slightly and saw the one I loved lying a little ways away, face down in the mud, unmoving. The rain came down, mixing two colors together, and here I stood, the only one alive while they weren't.

Memories of the event that led to this played over and over again in my head. My chest felt heavy as I breathed, my heart feeling like it was skipping every other beat. I slowly turned to her, her motionless body upon the ground as I ran over to her, sinking to my knees as I grasped the legendary star pokemon and turned her about, lying her head upon my lap as I hugged her and stared down upon her body.

The look on her face was that of pure fear, her open eyes showing no sign of life in them, and I was responsible for all of this.

"No!" I cried, trying to hold back the tears that seemed to be escaping anyway. "Jirachi! Please, don't leave me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I held onto her tightly as I cried over her, the pain too much to bear, the memories still flooding my mind. The three of us, me, Celebi, and Jirachi, were all close friends. We always did everything together and had done nothing different. We always talked about our problems and were there for one another when we were feeling down.

Unfortunately, one day, after years of growing to like the star pokemon, I finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, and she had said yes. So we started dating for a while all the while trying to keep it a secret from Celebi. He must have gotten suspicious however, for we must have let it slipped that we were going out for some time, so he ended up following us one night on one of our dates.

You couldn't say we didn't want to tell him, it was just difficult as time wore on. Jirachi even told me we should tell him, but wasn't sure how to go about letting it be known without his feelings being hurt, for he too, fell for the star pokemon. If I had known what would have happened next, I would have stayed with Jirachi just a little while longer. But I didn't. I just had to leave and make my roundabouts around the world. Little did I know that Celebi was already on his way to confront the both of us, in which case he ran into me as I was just leaving. And what was worst about it was, I had forgotten to take something with me during that time when I left from Jirachi's place.

I was just as happy as a kitten could be, somersaulting through the air and doing flips. I was so in love. But then everything came to a screeching halt when I saw Celebi floating there, a look of pure jealousy on his face.

"Hey Celebi!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, friend," he said, emphasizing that last word with as much loathing as he possibly could. "How dare you steal her from me."

"Huh?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mew," he said. "You and Jirachi have been sneaking around my back going out together. You're nothing but a selfish backstabber."

"Celebi, I-" I began to say, but was cut off by him.

"Don't go thinking you're the only one to have loved her. I loved her too. I was going to ask her out and in fact, I did, but she said she was already seeing someone else. I just had no clue that it was you."

I remained silent, guilt washing over me.

"Was it too much to let it be known that you two were going out, despite how I felt about her?" he continued on. "I probably would have understood a lot sooner and even have supported you. I thought we were friends, Mew. I thought that, as a friend, you would at least have the guts to tell me you two were dating rather than sneaking behind my back."

"I did want to tell you, Celebi," I said. "I really did. The both of us did."

"Then why didn't you?" Celebi asked hurt.

"It was just difficult to tell you," I answered him. "We weren't sure how you would react."

"So you go ahead and pull this little stunt on me instead of confronting me?"

"Celebi!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did," Celebi said as the sky suddenly began to grow dark, the air around us growing colder. "While you two were having the time of your lives, here I am sitting in the dark, all alone, wondering why my friends are so busy nowadays to even come visit me. You stole Jirachi from me and now you're going to pay."

"We don't have to do this," I yelled out as I felt the first bits of drop of rain drop upon my head. "I'm sorry that I never told you. I've been a selfish jerk to you and you deserve better."

"You're damn straight I do," Celebi said. "But as for your apology, I'm afraid it's a little too late for apologizing. I think it's a fair deal that you break up with that little wench of yours and hand her over to me."

A nerve was suddenly struck by what he said, my temper flaring up. How dare he call Jirachi, my girlfriend, a wench. "What did you call her?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"You heard me right," Celebi said. "She's nothing more than a wench, you cheating backstabbing bastard. But if you really want that bitch all to yourself, then by all means, keep the little slut."

Now he had gone too far. My temper went up and the next thing I knew, I threw out a Psybeam at him, and a mighty powerful one at that. He, however, dodged and counteracted with a Shadow Ball which I used Psychic on and sent it back at him with full force, making contact with him.

But he just flew out and came rushing towards me and we were at close combat, hitting each other in the gut, slamming a fist into one another's face, kicking at each other, and so on. At one point, we both used a Psychic punch, resulting in a powerful explosion taking place which knocked the both of us to the ground, but I was the first to recover and teleport right over to him, wrapping both my paws around his neck as I squeezed at it, suffocating him.

Celebi tried prying my paws off him, but I made sure he stayed down with a Psychic. The next thing I knew, someone was screaming for me to get off him and trying to pry me off of him. I growled and released one paw, smacking away the person behind me. Only then did I realize that the voice belonged to Jirachi. I released my hold on Celebi as I turned my head to look at her. She was on her back in the mud, a paw holding her cheek where I had smacked her. Clearly I hadn't expected her to show up. However, my distraction provided Celebi the moment to kick me in the lower section of my body. I rolled off him, groaning in pain.

"How dare you hit her!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he began punching me. Every time I was thrown down into the mud, he would grab me by the scruff of my fur and punch me right back down, repeating the process several times.

"STOP IT!" I heard Jirachi's cries of pleading sound. "Stop hurting him!"

I could feel the air being knocked out of me and my head feeling light as Celebi continued to hit me nonstop. I could feel the blood coming out from my nose as his assault continued. I smelled nothing but blood while my body felt the mud beneath me and the wetness of the rain above.

Celebi came throwing another fist down at me, but I somehow managed to find the strength to catch that fist and twist it, hearing a bone snapping out of place, causing Celebi to yell out in agonizing pain, allowing me to get airborne again.

"I'll kill you!" he said with one hundred percent loathing in his voice. He fired a Psybeam at me, followed by a Shadow Ball. I called upon the Psychic power within me and yelled out before dive-bombing straight into the Psybeam and straight through the Shadow Ball. Celebi also yelled out and shot upwards toward me, meeting me head on with the same attack.

Right before the biggest explosion of Psychic powers collided, I heard Jirachi scream out one final time for us to stop. If I had only listened to her, I would have changed course and miss Celebi, but the deed was already done. I knew I was going to lose her now that I was already in this predicament, just not in the way I expected it to be.

Celebi and I collided, a massive explosion of Psychic energy wiping out everything for who knows how far. Being that we both used so much Psychic energy, I was thrown back into the sky. As I was, I heard the loudest, most terrifying blood curdling scream I thought I'd never hear in my lifetime.

When everything cleared up, I was lying horizontal to the ground below in a daze. My vision was unfocused at the moment, but when it returned, I saw the area around me. Where there were fields of grass, there was nothing but mud all around, puddles that could be seen for miles.

I first saw Celebi on the ground, moving his head like he was just coming too. I huffed heavily, tired from the amount of damage I had taken. I then looked around for Jirachi, instantly spotting her feet away from Celebi lying face down in the mud.

"Jirachi!" I cried down to her. "Jirachi!" I stared down at her, waiting for her to get up. She never did. A wave of sadness came over me as I started to lose it. Suddenly, I heard Celebi's voice cry out to Jirachi too. I looked down to see him stumbling over to her, shaking her and trying to wake her up. Grief was suddenly taken over by rage and anger as I stared down upon the fairy pokemon.

"You!" I said with loathing in my voice. The fairy pokemon looked up at me as I came shooting down toward him faster than a speeding bullet. I tackled him and we both slid away some from Jirachi as I began beating him nonstop, my emotions mixing around as blood came out from him.

I hadn't known how long I've beaten him. All I knew that when I took a moment to stop, I realized that Celebi had stopped moving. Realization instantly dawned on me what had just happened and I got up off him, backing up in fear of what I had become. I stared down upon him, my eyes wide with fear of the impossible truth that was lying right before me.

I raised up my paws and looked at them They were covered with mud and blood as they shook out of the fear I was feeling. I lifted my head as the memories faded again, finding myself back holding Jirachi. My lips were trembling and I had tears running down my face, the rain managing to blend in with them.

My eyes had caught something just above Jirachi's head as I stared at Jirachi's fearful face, moving my tail to grab it and lift it out of the mud. Though covered in mud, I instantly knew what it was by the leathery feeling I felt. She had meant to bring me my jacket I left when the air began cooling down rapidly. She would have caught up to me fast in no time flat, but the fight between Celebi and I changed all that. All she was trying to do was stop us from fighting, and all this happened to her. To her! She didn't deserve what had happened to her. It should be me in her place.

But as it was, I was still the only one to have survived. I grabbed the jacket from my tail and gripped it tightly as I broke down sobbing, holding Jirachi close to me. I must have cried for quite a while, I couldn't be too sure due to the dark clouds in the sky. When I finally had nothing left to cry out, I wrapped Jirachi up in my muddy jacket and hoisted her into my arms, holding her steady as I got up, my knees buckling a bit from the exhaustion.

I slowly levitated into the sky and turned towards a certain direction. I took a glance back at Celebi's body with nothing but sorrow in my eyes. _"Rest well, Celebi," _I thought. _"I hope you can forgive me. Take care of her for me."_ With that final thought, I turned back around and slowly floated off into the rainy night.


End file.
